The Emerald Fire*
by SilverPhoenixWings
Summary: ***FINISHED*** A J/L fic that is outscoped so that it focuses on friendships and things too. Also extreme hyperness on my part.
1. Games, Fairies, and Maps

The Emerald Fire

The Emerald Fire

By: SilverPhoenixWings

_ _

A/N: This is another strange plot by yours truly. Are you getting annoyed with me yet? Would you like me to buckle down and write more than a one-chapter story? Well then, say so! This story takes place in Lily and James' fifth year, or tenth grade if you prefer.

Disclaimer: A random word that means I don't own anything. Well guess what? I do! So boo yah! I own Callie, and some other stuff. Mainly Callie. She's in 99.9% of my stories, so ya know, I do own her.

On Flames: BRING IT ON!!!!

On Reviews: If you review my story, I'll review yours. Or at least send you a nice email in reply. If you aren't an author, just leave me your email and I'll get back to you. Thanks!

Dedication: Still dedicated to Prongsy, in hopes of a speedy recovery. Dedicated also to Harmony Slytherin because she always reviews my stories. And, I think she'll like this one. Everyone needs to go and read a story of hers. Okay? Cool. Dedicated also to ~*Hermione*~ because she needs a reason to smile. And lastly, dedicated to Star*dust and Sierra Charm for just being cool. Okies? Onward!

Games, Fairies, and Maps

"You _have_ to be kidding!" Lily Evans exclaimed to her best friend, Callie O'Reilly. Callie smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. Let's say 'yes' though. No one's here. Everyone is gone for Christmas." Callie smiled again. Lily nodded. She should be at home, but her sister didn't want her there. Her parents were on business in the States', so she just stayed at Hogwarts.

"Ok. Who all will be playing?" Lily asked. Callie grabbed her hand and pulled her in the Mauderers' direction. 

"She said 'yes'." Callie reported to James Potter and Sirius Black.

"I didn't!" Lily exclaimed.

"Did too. James, tell her." Callie said.

"Okay, okay. But Remus went to talk to the Hufflepuffs. We sent Emily to talk to the Ravenclaws." James said. Emily was Lily and Callie's roommate. Their other two roommates, Liane and Jen, had gone home for the holidays.

"What are we playing?" Lily asked.

"You'll see." James said. Lily sighed. Emily returned with the Ravenclaws. There were only four. Lee Chang, a seventh year, Mary Phillips and Kate Brown, both second years, and Kat Rosenburg, a fourth year. Remus finally brought the two Hufflepuffs over, Gregg Abbott and Fred Hunter. They were both in fifth year.

"Ok James. Explain now." Callie said. 

"Ok everyone. We have gotten the headmaster's permission to play a game. Mainly because Filch is gone. The game is a mix of Hide-and-Seek, Truth or Dare, and Tag. We'll start off in pairs. We'll have the whole castle. No going outside. Anyway, you'll have ten minutes to get a safe distance away from people. Then, we'll start. You have to keep moving. When you find someone, you stun them. Then, when you un-stun(?) them, you get to ask them a truth or a dare. If they choose not to answer, you switch partners and continue. Got it? The pairs are going to start off a boy and a girl." James said. He held up two boxes. "Everyone's name is in a box. One for the boys, one for the girls. We'll draw a name from the first box, and then that person will draw a name from the second box. Is that okay?" Everyone nodded.

The first name drawn was Fred's. He drew Kate as his partner. James' was drawn next, and he ended up with Kat. After the pairs were chosen, they set off. 

Lily and Gregg headed off in the direction of the Divination room. 

"Lily, hasn't it been ten minutes?" Gregg asked after a while.

"Um, yeah."

"Okay. Do you know any spells that could help us?" he asked.

"Yeah. We can use the People-Finder spell." She drew out her wand and muttered the charm. A small fairy popped out and motioned them to follow her. Lily looked at Gregg with hesitation and nodded. They followed her cautiously. Gregg stopped when they heard voices. When James came around the corner, Lily stunned him. She revived him as quick as she stunned him, and he was on his feet again.

"So James, truth or dare?" Gregg asked. James smirked.

"Dare!" He said.

"I dare you to….kiss Lily." Gregg said laughing.

"Hey! We are supposed-" Lily shut her mouth promptly after James kissed her on the cheek. She blushed. "Gregg, we were _supposed_ to agree on the dare."

"Well, we still have Kat's to agree on." Gregg said laughing.

"Okay. Whatever. Kat, truth or dare?" Lily asked. 

"Um, truth." Kat said.

Lily whispered with Gregg for a minute.

"Who do you like?" Lily asked.

"Isn't that a bit cliché?" Kat retorted.

"The participant refuses to answer the question. We must switch partners." James laughed. Kat and Gregg left down the corridor. After they were out of sight, James and Lily started off.

"James, why are we playing this anyway?" Lily asked.

"Because it's fun." He replied. He stopped and pulled out a piece of parchment from his robes. The perfect map of the castle showed all of the players' positions in the castle.

"James, isn't that cheating?" Lily asked.

"No more than a People-Finder spell." James mocked her matronizing voice. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Who are we going to find?" She asked.

"Sirius and Emily." He said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because they're kissing."


	2. Kisses, Christmas, and Woolymunchers

The Emerald Fire*

The Emerald Fire*

By: SilverPhoenixWings

_ _

A/N: Second chapter! Yay! I wrote two chapters. Okay people, this chapter is going to be the last part of the game and ~maybe~ the end of holidays. Okies? Cool. 

Disclaimer: See chapter one

On Flames: BRING IT ON!!!

On Reviews: If you review my story, I'll review yours. Or at least send you a nice email in reply. If you aren't an author, just leave me your email and I'll get back to you. Thanks!

Dedication: Still to Prongsy, because everyone is praying for you. (Please read "An Angel on Loan") Also to Emily Jones, who sends very cheerful emails. To Harmony, because she likes having things dedicated to her. LOL. To ~*Hermione*~, because she's cool and dedication-worthy. To Sierra Charm and Star*dust because I feel like it! And, to my friends across the World. Wherever you are, may you laugh at this story and beg for more. LOL. I can never decide on just one person to dedicate my stories to, therefore you guys shall have to put up with long dedications.

Kisses, Christmas, and Woolymunchers

Lily and James walked down the corridor. They watched the map to make sure no one was coming. James motioned her under a tapestry and down a dank hallway. Quietly, James stopped and pointed to a door. He opened it soundlessly. Sirius and Emily were in the far corner, not really paying attention to the fact that they were being watched. Lily cleared her throat.

Emily jumped up and smirked. Normally one would blush at being caught in the situation she had, but she just laughed it off. She was about a head shorter than Sirius, and had loads of freckles. She always complained about her hair being too straight, and she often fell victim to sugar-rushes.

"Hi." Emily chirped perkily. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh." Lily said. Sirius and James laughed.

"Guess this means we tagged you." James said.

"What about the stunning?" Emily asked.

"You know we tagged you." Lily said.

"Prongs! You have the map, don't you?" Sirius asked.

"So?" James said, trying not to look guilty.

"Prongs! That's not fair and you know it!" Sirius said.

"Oh in the name of Merlin, you're just embarrassed that we caught you kissing." Lily chimed in. Emily shot her a semi-ferocious glare. Lily laughed.

"Whatever."

"Uh-huh. Anyway, are you going to choose?" Lily asked pointedly.

"Let's just get this over with." James suggested.

Emily sighed. "Fine. Truth." She said.

"Why were you guys kissing?" James and Lily asked at the same time.

"Because I'm madly attracted to him!" Emily said dramatically. She and Lily burst out in laughter. 

"And Sirius?" James asked, ignoring the girls.

"Um, dare." He said.

"I dare you to tell her." James said. Sirius shook his head.

"No way." He said. "C'mon Lily!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"What did he want you to tell her?" Lily asked curiously.

"Nothing." Sirius mumbled.

"Ok." Lily and Sirius remained quiet. When they rounded the next corner, Callie stunned them. When Lily came to, Callie helped her up. Gregg was now her partner.

"Sorry Lily. Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Um, truth." Lily said. Callie smirked. "Callie_, don't_." Lily pleaded.

"Who do you like?" Callie asked.

"Callie! You know that." Lily said. Callie laughed.

"Fine. Don't answer. Let's go Sirius!" Callie pointed Sirius towards where he and Lily had come from.

At dinnertime, the game ended. Apparently, Fred and Kate hadn't found anyone. Throughout dinner, Emily and Sirius were silent. When the six Gryffindors got upstairs, they stayed in the common room. Everyone was anxious because tomorrow was Christmas. 

Emily jumped on the couch and laughed. Lily rolled her eyes. She felt a sugar-rush coming on.

"So whatta we gonna do? Huh? Huh? Whatta we gonna do?" Emily asked.

"Um, I dunno. I have to send Liane and Jen their Christmas presents." Lily said.

"What'd you get them, Lily?" Callie asked.

"Um, I got Liane a book and Jen a cute little owl. She doesn't have one." Lily said.

"Yeah. I better send our presents to Peter, guys." Remus said. James pulled out a small orb from his pocket and handed it to Remus. Lily and Callie handed him the girls' present, a bag of sweets. Lily then ran up to the dorm to collect the presents for Jen and Liane. Sirius ran upstairs and returned with a bottle of Rat tonic. Remus showed everyone the book he had gotten for Peter, _A Neverending Book of Fabulous Pranks_.

"So, what's that thingamajigger orb, James?" Emily asked.

"It a new product called a Rememberall. I figured he could use it." James answered. Emily nodded enthusiastically. 

"Ok, well, I'm off." Lily said after returning with the girls' presents. Callie had gotten them books as well, and Emily gave each a bag of sweets from Honeydukes'. The boys had given them gag gifts of Filibuster Fireworks and dungbombs. 

Remus and Lily set off for the owlery together.

In the morning, Lily awoke to find a small pile of presents at the bottom of her bed. Callie was already debating which of her presents to open first. Emily had settled on her bag of Treacle tarts.

"Hey Lily, this is cool." Callie said, holding up a subscription to a new magazine called _WitchWorld_. Lily nodded. Her own present from Callie, Emily and Liane had been a set of Emerald Green dress robes. They were lines in white Lilies, enchanted to never die. From Jen, Lily had received a pair of shoes to match the robes.

"Thanks you guys!" Lily said excitedly. "This is the one I was looking at in Madam Malkin's. Wow!" Lily jumped off the bed and hugged Callie and Emily.

The rest of Lily's gifts were books. She got _A Zillion Pranks_ from James and Sirius, her parents had sent her a new copy of _Hogwarts, A History _(Petunia had thrown her last one out the window), and Remus and Peter had given her a book about wizarding towns.

After the girls finished unwrapping their presents, they got dressed and went down to the common room. The boys were there, complete with a new stash of prank supplies.

"Ugh." The girls said simultaneously.

"Well top of the morning to you too." James laughed. 

"Just as long as no dungbombs or fireworks have our name on them, we wholeheartedly love your new 'toys'" Callie said. Emily and Lily nodded in agreement.

"Callie, you've hurt my feelings. Are you sure you don't want just one?" Remus said, handing her a dungbomb. Callie backed up.

"No thank you. I'm sure you'll find a better use for it than little old me." She said. Remus nodded.

The rest of the school returned two days later. To the Slytherins' utter dismay, their common room had been dungbombed and all of their clothes levitated just beyond their reach outside the windows.

Lily laughed to herself on her way to breakfast. All of the Slytherins reeked, and most of them had no socks. Little did they know that deep in the forest, woolymunchers were feasting.

A/N: Okay, there's another chapter just for you guys. I hope this was long enough for you. At least it's longer than the chapters in some other stories of mine. I really like this, but I promise I'll finish Sapphire Dusk. I'm procrastinating. Ugh. I need to work on that. Um, I meant to say something, but I forgot. Oh well. 


	3. Of Boyfriends, Sirens, and Drowned Rats(...

The Emerald Fire*

The Emerald Fire*

By: SilverPhoenixWings

_ _

A/N: Okay, now I'm dedicated to this. Therefore, "A Different Year" will have to be put on the back burner of my mind for a while. I promise I'm working on that and someone just gave me a very good idea for a very bad joke. Okay, okay. I promise there will be no bad jokes in this one. Well, actually the title is a bad joke. But that's cool. Okay? Anyway, I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen in this chapter, but I've talked to ~certain~ people's friends to get ideas about what to do with ~certain~ people. LOL.

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Claimer: I own Callie, Emily(LOL), Jen(Bwahahaha), and Liane(Hehehe). I think I own some more people, but I don't know. Um, I own the idea of this very special chapter. Well, Sierra Charm helped. But honestly, Callie is mine, and I use her in pretty much every story. Please don't use her without my permission. Pretend she's copyrighted. Okay?

On Flames: BRING IT ON!!!

On Reviews: If you review my story, I'll review yours. Or at least send you a nice email in reply. If you aren't an author, just leave me your email and I'll get back to you. Thanks!

Dedication: Ahem! This chapter is dedicated to Prongsy. You are in our thoughts and prayers. Also, to Sierra Charm, who advised me to do what I did in this chapter. To Harmony Slytherin, for being such a wonderful puppet. LOL. I have control over you, Harmony! LOL!!! And, to Star*dust. She, sadly won't be reading this for a while, but that's okay. LOL. To ~*Hermione*~, fellow dreamer and schemer.

Of Boyfriends, Sirens, and Drowned Rats

Lily laughed as Emily bounced into their dorm on a night early into February. Emily hopped onto Callie's bed and pulled the book out of her hands.

"Emily! Give it back!" Callie whined. She tried to grab for it, but she had no energy. It was late, and Callie was tired from writing a Potion's essay.

"Ask me what happened!" Emily ordered.

"Fine, what happened?" Callie rolled her eyes. Emily leaned over and whispered into Callie's ear. Jen hopped up and ran over. After Emily was done, Callie leaped up. "Ahhhh! That is so cool!" Callie said, bouncing up and down, with a new burst of energy. Jen, in turn, was whispered to and joined the fun. Lily sighed.

"What, you guys? What is so cool?" She asked. Emily turned to her and beamed.

"SIRIUS ASKED ME OUT!!!!" She screamed. Lily laughed, and bounced with the group. When everyone calmed down, Callie once again became the voice of reason. 

"Um, Em, Sirius hasn't asked anyone out in ages."

"I know! I feel so lucky!" Emily laughed.

"Emily, he flirts with everyone." Liane said, finally joining the conversation.

"So, let him flirt. If he does anything more, I'll kick his ass." Emily laughed again and fell backwards onto her bead. It would have been all too graceful if she hadn't hit her head on her nightstand. She sat up, clutching the back of her head. After five minutes of sitting there, looking confused, she grinned.

"Ouch." She said. All of the girls laughed.

The Head Girl came into the dorm at two in the morning. Lily opened her eyes reluctantly and climbed out of bed.

"What, Vesta?" Callie asked. Liane sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

"Come on. Dumbledore wants everyone in the Great Hall right now." Vesta said. Lily stumbled over piles of clothes to Jen's bed. Lily nudged her shoulder until she finally opened her eys. When Jen finally got up, she started talking a zillion miles per minute. Emily and Liane cracked up. The girls made their way through the corridors. James caught up with Lily and spun her around.

"Lily."

"What James?" she asked, slightly worried by the tone in his voice.

"Sirens."

"Excuse me?" Lily asked groggily. She wasn't at all sure she had heard correctly.

"There are two sirens in the lake." He said.

"James! That's not even funny. The sirens drowned themselves ages ago." She said.

"Lily! It's Voldemort. He some how put a pair of Sirens in the lake. Lily, Peter almost _drowned_." James said. Lily bit her lip.

"James, how do you know?" She asked.

"Lily, I promise Sirius, Remus and I will tell you tomorrow. Just don't say anything. C'mon, we better get to the Great Hall." He pulled her once again into the crowd.

When everyone was seated in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood up. Everyone laughed at his pink pajamas and bunny slippers.

"Students, this is of the utmost importance." He said. The hall fell quiet. "We have discovered that there is a pair of sirens in the lake." Dumbledore let this sink in. Murmurs swept through the hall like wildfire. Those who didn't know about sirens were quickly informed. "Sirens are ancient creatures who sang so beautifully that they lured sailors to their deaths. The sirens were said to have died out when their efforts proved to be futile after sailors learned their tricks. But apparently they did not fully die out, because we seem to have a pair in our lake. One of our students had a nearly fatal encounter with the creatures. They are in the hospital wing to be…dried out." The Great Hall laughed softly.

"Students, you are not allowed outside until the creatures have been taken care of." McGonagall said.

The students were allowed to return to their dorms. Luckily tonight was Friday. Lily fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She awoke an hour later with fleeting memories of a nightmare. She pulled on a bathrobe and walked downstairs to find that she wasn't the only one awake.

"James?" Lily said in an audible whisper.

"Yeah?" A voice replied. Lily moved toward the dying fire and sat on the couch next to James. 

"What are you doing up?" she asked. 

"I couldn't sleep. You?" he asked.

"Nightmare." She said simply.

"About what?"

"I can't remember. I remember hearing Sirens. And screaming. That's all though." Lily said. James looked at her with a worried expression.

"How curious."

"Um, yeah. I don't think it means anything though." Lily lied. She thought it meant a lot. She didn't mention the fact that Liane was in the dream. She didn't mention the fact that it was Liane who was screaming. Why had Liane been screaming? She snapped out of her reverie and returned James' thoughtful gaze.

"What else happened, Lily?" he asked.

"Well, Liane." She said softly. He nodded.

"Maybe we should check on her." He said. Lily nodded. They walked quietly up to the girls' dorm and pushed open the door. The moonlight shone eerily over the beds. Lily looked quickly to Liane's bed. She gasped.

She was gone.


	4. Of Empty Beds, Voldemort, and Animagi

The Emerald Fire*

The Emerald Fire*

By: SilverPhoenixWings

_ _

A/N: Yes, chapter-by-chapter plotting. It rocks! Anyway, Prongsy is better! Yay! I would like to thank MagicisinmyName. You're cool! Also, thank you to ~certain~ people who gave me critical info that ~other~ people wouldn't.

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Claimer: Contrary to popular belief, I _do_ own Emily. LOL. I think Liane owns herself because she didn't do what I wanted her to do. I own Callie, too. I don't think I own Jen, because she isn't agreeing with me either. Ugh. My characters(LOL) are getting away from me. 

About flames: BRING IT ON!!!

About reviews: Okay people, it's getting really hard to review everyone's work, but I will try my best. If I am short on time, you'll most likely get an email. But seriously, I do try to review everyone's.

Of Empty Beds, Voldemort, and Animagi

Lily ran down to common room without thinking. She was almost to the portrait hole when James caught her and spun her around.

"Lily! We have to get Sirius." He said in an anxious voice.

"Why? We're losing time!" Lily said out loud.

"Lily, I promised we'd tell you tomorrow. Well, it's tomorrow. This isn't how we wanted you to find out. We're Animagi. Just trust me Lily. But an non-hearing charm on your ears as soon as we get outside. Okay?" James asked. Lily nodded. 

James disappeared into the boy's dormitory. He emerged with Sirius in tow. Sirius looked very much awake.

It seemed as though they couldn't go fast enough through the corridors. James' invisibility cloak hindered them, but it was a necessary precaution. Lily applied the charm on herself as the opened the door outside. She shivered in the cold night air, but her nerves kept her from noticing. Would they get there in time? Would Liane be alright? Lily was curious about the animagi thing, but she didn't ask questions. Not to mention the fact the she wouldn't have heard the answer if she had. 

In a few minutes, Lily sighted the lake. An awful scene came into view. On a rock in the center of the lake, sat two Sirens. Both had heads of beautiful women and bodies of ugly wet birds. One was grey in color while the other was yellowish. The pair had their mouthes open in song, which Lily couldn't hear. James stopped her and motioned her to stay put. Then, before her very eyes he transformed into a stag. Sirius became a dog. 

Lily glanced back at the lake. She saw Liane! Lily saw her blonde hair fall around her shoulders as the man pulled her into the water. As the man left her to the Sirens, he turned his red eyes on Lily. She still clutched the invisibility cloak around her, but she had a feeling he could see through it. She watched sadly as Liane swam to the Sirens. Lily felt a glimmer of hope as she watched the big black dog dive in the cool, moonlit waters of the lake. Lily let her eyes lose sight of the red-eyed man whilst she viewed the action. After what seemed like ages, the dog pulled Liane out of the water. Lily rushed forward.

The blonde girl with blue eyes lay silently on the ground. Lily applied the deafening charm to her incase she should wake up. James and Sirius returned to human-form. The helped drag Liane inside. She opened her eyes as they were climbing the stairs. Lily quickly took off the charm so that she wouldn't think herself deaf. 

Once inside the safety of the Gryffindor common room, the boys set her on the couch. She looked up at them, unbelieving.

"Di-did you get him?" she asked, shivering from the icy cold. James looked at Lily, puzzled. She mouthed the word 'Voldemort' and he nodded.

"No, Li. We didn't get him. Can you tell us what happened?" Lily asked.

"I-I du-dunno. I just woke up a minute ago." She said. The boys nodded. Lily performed a drying charm on Liane's nightgown and took her up to bed. The morning sun was beginning to peek over the clouds. Lily watched Liane fall asleep and returned to the common room. She stared pointedly at James and Sirius.

"Explain." She said tersely. James nodded.

"Lily, we're sorry we couldn't tell you before."

"We're animagi. You can't tell."

"Why not?"

"Well, see, it was a bit illegal." James said, fidgeting with the neck of his robes. Lily just stared. This wasn't possible. Voldemort? Animagi? Not possible.

A/N: I know this was short, but that's okay. It isn't exactly a cliffhanger, not like the other chapters. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Hmmm…What will happen next? Well Emily get mad because her boyfriend saved Liane? Or will she get milk? LOL. I'm just kidding. I know for a fact that Emily won't get mad. Hehe, I wonder _how _I could _possibly_ know that. LOL. I do own Emily! I do I do I do!!!! ~Walks of huffily~ Just Kidding!!!!

P.S. I was _very_ hyper when I wrote about the woolymunchers. Okay? LOL.


	5. Of Early Morning Talks, Roses, and Walks...

The Emerald Fire*

The Emerald Fire*

By: SilverPhoenixWings

A/N: Well, there you have it! But, I have a question. If we saw Liane swimming to the Sirens, _how_ could she have been asleep? Any guesses? The answer will probably not come out in this chapter. Hmmm…Um, I think I'll start dedications again (groans from the readers) so yay! Um, yeah, right. A quick word to Aurumlupi- hurry up and finish your story!!!! See? See? I'm working on mine, so you need to work on yours!!! LOL. I will be away for awhile (cheers from the readers), so I shant be uploading for a few days. Feel free to review!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Dedication: To FlyingHigh, aka the fabulous miss J! She's a new author guys, so could you pwetty pwease go read and review her story. Pwease???(insert sad puppy dog eyes) She's cool you guys, I promise! So, miss J., this shall inspire you to write write write!!!! LOL.

About Flames: BRING IT ON!!!! Well, I haven't had any flames yet, so you guys must like this story. Wow! Thanks so much you guys! I like it too. Obviously, because I abandoned "A Different Year" temporarily. Temporarily. As in, not permanently. Okies? Cool!

About Reviews: As always, I'll review your story if you review mine! I promise!!! Okies? And, if your review is absolutely inspired, I'll email you, too!!! LOL. 

Of Early morning talks, Roses, and Walks in the Park

Lily nodded. Hmmm…. Illegal Animagi? If she hadn't seen it for herself, she wouldn't believe it.

"Oh." She said quietly. Just then, a dorm door shut. Lily turned to see Emily walking downstairs. She had sky blue pajamas with large yellow smiley faces on them. He hair was in a makeshift ponytail, with bed-strewn pieces hanging around her face. She smiled groggily.

"What's up?" She asked, collapsing in an armchair. Before Lily could answer, Callie and Jen emerged as well. Callie's dark brown hair glimmered red in the firelight, while Jen's greenish blue eyes looked the most alert of the three.

"Hi guys." Lily said. Callie nodded. Jen smiled as she threw her dark brown hair up into a pony-tail.

"Yeppers." Said Callie, smiling. 

"So, what's up Lily? You're down here with James and Sirius and you didn't invite us?" Emily said, mocking a hurtful expression. Jen laughed. Sirius and James exchanged glances and nodded. They sat down and let Lily begin.

"You see, girls, I had this dream…" Lily began. Between Sirius, James, and Lily, they related the whole story. After she had finished, Lily sighed.

"Animagi? Animagi?" Emily sputtered. She, like Lily, had to see things to believe them. Jen just nodded while Callie sat, open mouthed. 

"Emily, we're sorry we couldn't tell you." Sirius said, walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you?" She asked, turning to him. 

"Because, all of us had to agree. And, one of us didn't until last night. Not to name the person, but he isn't in this room." James answered for Sirius. Callie nodded, understanding. Emily and Jen caught on a second later, and of course Lily already knew. It was a mutual understanding that Peter Pettigrew disliked the girls. When the appropriate questions of the Animagi situation were answered, the girls returned to bed for an hour or so of sleep. Emily gave Sirius a hug and ran to catch up with others.

When Callie woke up later that morning, Lily and Liane were already up. Callie rolled over, attempting to go back to sleep. This would have worked perfectly had something sharp not poked her in the cheek. She sat up and searched her pillow. She found a rose that had had a shrinking charm on it. When she enlarged it, she found a piece of parchment attached. It read:

Good morning, Callie! I hope this wasn't a rude awakening. Will you do me the great honor of escorting me to Hogsmeade today? Please consider. 

_ _

_~James_

_ _

_ _

Callie smiled inwardly. She returned the rose to its shrunken form and carefully placed it on her pillow. She got up and pulled on some clothes. Excitedly, she ran downstairs. James and Sirius were asleep in two of the overstuffed armchairs in the common room. Callie shook each awake.

"Good morning!" she said happily. Sirius nodded groggily. 

"Why are you so happy, Callie?" he mumbled.

"Why, don't you know?" Callie perked. James flushed. Was she going to tell? Callie continued. "Today, my dear friend, is a Hogsmeade day." James sighed relief. She flashed a smile in his direction. He returned the smile and excused himself. He ran up to the dorm and changed into muggle clothing.

After breakfast, Callie walked with James, Emily, Sirius, Lily, and Jen to Hogsmeade. Liane was feeling a bit under the weather, and Remus was off to see "his dying great-aunt." Jen pointed out that Remus' great aunt had already died twice, but James and Sirius had changed the subject. Once inside the wizarding village, Jen stopped the group.

"Hey guys, um, I have a problem." She said in a whisper. Lily and Callie nodded for her to continue. James and Sirius tapped their feet, and Emily smiled.

"What?" Emily asked.

"You see…this guy asked me out. And he's a bit…odd." Jen said. James and Sirius saw where this was going.

"And did you always think this guy disliked you?" James asked. Jen nodded. "Are you feeling sorry for him?" James asked, smiling wider. Jen nodded.

"Just join him in a butterbeer on the next Hogsmeade weekend." Sirius said. The girls looked confused, but Jen brightened. 

"Okay! That's what I'll do! Thanks guys! C'mon Lily, let's go!" Jen finished, pulling Lily towards the robe shop. Sirius and Emily laughed while they walked to the Quidditch shop, and James directed Callie to the Three Broomsticks. 

James and Liane were both chasers on the Quidditch team. Emily and Sirius played beaters and the rest of the players were in different years. Lily, Callie, and Jen came to every practice to cheer their friends on.

After the butterbeer, James and Callie walked in the park. A minute later, they saw something they had not expected.

A/N: I know it was a bit short, but I lacked inspiration. My muse has left for Pluto. She will return when Star*dust has decided to talk to me again. So, Star*dust, bring me back my muse!!!! LOL. So, any guessed what they saw??? Kudos to Alaska! You, my friend, are awesome! Also to Harmony, Just a Girl, and Sierra. Thanks for listening to me!!!! 


	6. Of Eaves Dropping, Portrait Maiming, and...

The Emerald Fire*

The Emerald Fire*

By: SilverPhoenixWings

_ _

A/N: Argh. This chapter was mightily annoying. I will have you all know I put a lot of work into this. Seriously. I actually did more than one draft. I actually had FOUR people beta-read it. Then I decided to trash the whole first draft altogether and start anew. My four wonderful people who beta-read, that part will come later. And, I'm very very very sorry that I made it sound like Star*dust was mad at me in a previous chapter. I honestly didn't mean to. What I meant was that she was being computer-deprived and couldn't talk to me. Apologies to Star*dust. Thank yous:

~*~Hermione~*~ 

Sierra Charm

Star*dust

Harmony

Mary

Alaska

ALT

Miss J.

ALiCe MaLiCe

Eri

Lizi

Bobfish(and then some numbers that I forgot)

MagicisinmyName

Hermione A.G.

Joshy

Everyone else who read! Thank you!

And also, in one of my earlier chapters or stories, I named a character Anita Skeeter. I had absolutely NO clue there was a fanfic author by that name! My apologies to her! I swear I didn't know!

To be terse, I won't(won't won't won't) include the stuff about flames and reviews. Am I right to think you have it memorized by now? If not, say so…. :)

Of Eaves-dropping, Portrait Maiming, and Estate Matters

Callie's eyes widened.

"James….could Peter really be the guy Jen was talking about?" Callie whispered. James shrugged, but none the less acknowledged that Jen and Peter were sitting on a bench in the park laughing.

"Callie, I think we have two choices." James smirked. Callie nodded, understanding.

"I say we should go for choice number two."

"Good plan, Cal." James motioned to a clump of bushes. Callie followed quietly. The two rounded the pavilion and stopped in a bush behind Jen and Peter. James motioned for Callie to be quiet and they listened.

"Really? That's funny! I can't believe you _did_ that." Jen laughed.

"Yep. In my first year. That was my first detention ever. The first of many." Peter laughed. He was quite a bit shorter than Jen, but you couldn't tell when they were sitting. Jen was all legs, where as Peter had very short legs that made for short strides.

"Peter, I'm sorry I told you 'no' at first, this has been really fun." Jen said. Peter nodded.

"No problem." Then the two sitting on the bench talked quietly so that even James and Callie couldn't hear. After Jen and Peter had walked toward the pub, James stood up. He fluttered his eyelashes.

"Oh Jen! I am _such _a _bad_ boy! I think I need a spanking!" Callie laughed, and put on a mock frown.

"Peter, Peter, Peter….shame on you!" She wagged her finger. The two laughed. Peter and Jen would definitely take some teasing about this. 

"Hey Callie, it's getting cold out. Do you think it's gonna rain?" James asked. Callie nodded.

"When did we say we'd meet the others?" Callie asked.

"Um…three. It's two now, so we've got an hour to kill. What're our choices?" James asked.

Callie cleared her throat and unrolled an imaginary scroll. 

"Number one, walk around aimlessly until we freeze our butts off. Number two, torture poor unsuspecting souls. Number three, track down Peter and Jen and mock them until the end of time. Number four, snog wildly- Hey! James Potter! Did you add number four?" Callie asked, half in mock disgust and half in amusement. James grinned.

"Indeed I did. Number four then?" James asked hopefully.

"I think not. My vote goes to number three. They can't be far." Callie said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the park entrance.

"I _liked _number four, thank you very much." James said.

"I know." Callie laughed. James shoved her playfully. There, through the window of the Three Broomsticks, Callie and James saw their victims. Then ran to the door and pushed their way through. Casually, they sat down across from Jen and Peter, with equal smirks of amusement on their faces. Jen bit her lip and Peter turned red. James turned to Callie.

"I think they look rather guilty, what say you, Callie?" 

"I quite agree James, guilty _and_ embarrassed." Callie grinned. Jen shoved her chair out and stormed out of the pub. Peter ran after her.

" Was it something I said?" James laughed/

"Some people are so tetchy. We were only sporting!" Callie said.

Liane heard Jen long before she saw her. Jen had managed to slam the portrait hole so hard that the Fat Lady cried out in pain. Not to mention that Godric, in his frame over the fire, frowned at her deeply.

"Oh shut it!" Jen snapped to some first years who had asked her what was wrong. Jen stomped into the dorm and sat on her bed. Liane sighed.

"Okay. Spill. What's wrong, who pissed you off, and how many first years did you scream at?" Liane asked.

"Fine. Nothing's wrong, James and Callie, and only six." Jen said, completely undazed, as if it were normal to make ancient portraits holler out in pain.

"James? I can believe that. Callie? Nope. Not for a minute." Liane continued.

"Fine. Don't believe me."

"That's not fair."

"I know. I don't feel like being fair."

"What happened?"

"I went out with Peter, _on your advice_, and James and Callie saw us. I can't stand the guy!" Jen said.

"James or Peter?"

"Both! James is an arrogant git and Peter is a stupid little tag along!"

"So, you dumped him?"

"Better believe it."

"How cruel."

"I know." Jen grinned. She felt her anger dissipating. Which was a very good thing, because Callie came in at that very moment.

"I hate you." Jen said, undazed again.

"Oh good! And I thought you weren't speaking to me." Callie rolled her eyes. 

"You wish."

"No, actually. If you didn't speak to me, I'd fail Herbology."

"Miserably."

"So therefore, for my sake, we must make up." Callie said.

"Been there, done that, got the tee-shirt." Jen said, her nose returning to her magazine.

"Okay, at this point you're abusing sarcasm." Callie replied.

"Hardly."

"Well, it's good to see you two back to normal! Now, Jen, I believe you have a painting to apologize to, and Callie, you have a strange owl sitting on your bed." Liane said. For the first time, Callie looked at her bed. Indeed, a strange owl was sitting on it. She walked over and untied the letter from it's leg.

Callie gasped as she read.

"Callie, what is it?" Liane asked. Jen had gone while Callie was reading. Callie shoved the letter into Liane's hand.

_Dear Miss Callie O'Reilly,_

_We are sorry to inform you that your grandfather has died. We know this loss is horrible for you, but he did not suffer and passed away quickly. Upon his death, he has requested that you receive a special and rare gift. Your grandfather has left you a phoenix._

_We know that this is no compensation for the loss of your grandfather, but you should feel very honored. Your phoenix is the only one in existence currently. We have discussed the matter with your headmaster, and he is glad to allow you the bird. Mr. Ollivander would like to take feathers from it once a year, but we're sure that that won't be a problem. _

_ _

_Love,_

_Carnie and Ben Evans_

_ _

_P.S. Your Phoenix's name is Aisling._

_ _

Liane nodded. 

"Callie, you my dear, have a phoenix." Liane and Callie started jumping up and down. "But what about your grandfather?"

"Oh. Well, we knew is was going to die. It's really complicated. But more importantly, I have a phoenix!"

A/N: I know, I made Callie sound cold-hearted. Hopefully, more about the charm shall come out later if I feel creative. To Lily(you know who you are), you shall emerge in the next chapter. And Lily, can I steal(borrow….I mean borrow) your idea about Fluffy?


	7. Of Phoenix, Boyfriends, and Daddy Deares...

The Emerald Fire*

The Emerald Fire*

By: SilverPhoenixWings

A/N: So Callie has a phoenix, hmmm…. See? See? It's all Ava's fault. She wanted to be in the story, but I absolutely refused. So she threatened me with writer's block. We compromised with this. I still haven't answered the question about Liane….must do that too. I have a wonderful wonderful idea for a future chapter. Onward!

Dedication: To Sierra Charm, for letting me use my all-time favorite line. Without Jen's supreme wit, Callie would not be _nearly_ as sarcastic. Thank you SC! I learned some HTML yesterday, but just when we were getting into some new stuff(my aunt was teaching me), this guy we know who's in the army pops up out of nowhere and surprises us. Actually, it was quite humo(u)rous. The guy was expected my uncle to come to the door, so he could flick him off. But I did instead, so this complete stranger(did I say I knew him? I didn't know him.)was flicking me off. It scared me out of my mind. LOL! 

Of Phoenix, Boyfriends, and Daddy Dearest

"Callie?" Lily said, coming into the room. Callie looked up from the window.

"Yeppers?" 

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting." Callie replied.

"Well, there's….um….er….a _present_ down in the common room for you. Dumbledore brought it himself." Jen said, emerging from behind Lily. Callie's eyes widened.

"It's here! Yes! This is so awesome!" Callie screamed. Lily and Jen looked at each other.

"Callie, it isn't what you think…" Jen started. 

"Of course it is, are you insane?" Callie ran downstairs with Lily and Jen close behind. When Callie jumped from the last three stairs, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She knew who the man in front of her was, but she had blocked out all love and sympathy for her situation.

"Hello, Callandra." The man said. Callie swallowed hard. "What? No hug?" the man asked.

"Go to hell, you bastard." Callie said. Dumbledore looked at her, but she could tell nothing from his eyes.

"You haven't seen me in fifteen years; don't I at least get a kind word?" the man asked.

"Go fuck a tree." Callie said, her eyes stone cold.

"Callie…"

"I don't want to see you! Get lost! Go back to your drugs and your whores and your music! I'm better off without you!" Callie screamed; the whole common room stepping back. The man stepped into the green flames of the fireplace and flooed back to wherever he had come from. Dumbledore nodded at Callie, and swiftly left the common room. Callie, trailed by Liane(she had been playing James at Exploding Snap), Lily, Jen, and Emily, ran up to the dorm. 

"What the hell was that?" Jen asked. Callie shook her head.

"That was daddy dearest." She said.

"It didn't look like daddy dearest to me," Liane said. "It looked like a man you wanted to kill."

"One and the same." Callie replied.

"Okay, Cal, you're not acting in a psychologically healthy way." Lily said.

"Maybe I'm not psychologically healthy. Maybe I'm mental. Maybe I should go to St. Mungo's!" Callie screamed. Just then, a glorious blue bird flew in the window and landed on Callie's shoulder. The other girls stared in amazement.

"I thought phoenix were orange and red!" Lily said. Jen shrugged and Liane grinned.

"Callie, dearest, you have an indigo phoenix!"

"Excuse me?" Callie asked. Jen nodded, eyes still wide. Emily and Lily looked confused. "Oh yeah! I forgot about those! Wow! They're supposed to be so rare!"

"Just great, another rarity!" Emily said, throwing up her hands. "Would somebody please inform me what is so dang special about an indigo phoenix?"

"Gladly, Em. First off, the color. Secondly, a phoenix turns indigo after it has lived five hundred years. Either Callie's phoenix is close to dying, or it's going to live until she dies." Jen said.

"Why until she dies?" Liane asked, obviously not knowing this part of the story.

"Because her grandfather must've put a Bonding Charm on it." Lily said, understanding.

"So when I die, a new phoenix will be born." Callie said. "I think I'll leave it to Dumbledore."

Aisling flew from Callie's shoulder to a perch that Emily had conjured.

The weeks of February flooded by, and soon it was getting into March. Aisling was quite a nice addition to Hogwarts' life, and all of the girls from other years came to visit her. Callie and Lily were sitting alone in the dorm one day, discussing summer.

"Lily, I can stay with you again this summer, right?" Callie asked. She had stayed with the Evans' since her third year, when her grandmother had died. Lily nodded.

"Of course! But what about Aisling? I mean, muggles are bound to spot her!" Lily said, sounding worried.

"Well, Jen said she'd look after her."

"Okay then, that's good." Lily said, sounding slightly relieved.

James pulled Callie aside after lunch the next day. He led her into an empty classroom.

"Callie? We're friends, right?" James asked. 

"Well, yeah." Callie said.

"Okay cool. Callie, you are one of my best friends, but I don't see this working." 

"By 'this' you mean 'us', right? Are you breaking up with me, James?" Callie asked pointedly.

"No, because we'd still be friends. It's not like I'd drop you and never talk to you again." James said.

"Funny thing, because that's how it's been with all of your other girlfriends." Callie said, keeping her voice level.

"Always sarcastic."

"Of course."

"Callie, you're making this hard."

"Good."

"Fine. Will you accept my deepest apologies?" James asked.

"Nope." Callie said.

"Callie, you are my friend-"

"Yeah yeah yeah. But I've exceeded my three week limit on being your girlfriend, right?"

"Wrong. I don't want you getting hurt." James said, taking her hand. She immediately tore it away.

"Another funny thing, James Potter. You're hurting me right now!" Callie said.

"Callie, I wanted this to be easy!"

"Nothing is _easy_, James!" Callie said loudly.

"_Obviously_." James retorted. Callie slapped him and walked out of the classroom. 

Jen, Emily, Lily, Callie, and Liane had a conference the next day. It was Saturday, and everyone was at Hogsmeade. The girls sat in the common room and talked. Aisling had flown down as well. The phoenix pretty much had run of the common room and dorms.

"Okay people, there are some serious issues that need to be talked about here." Jen said. 

"Number one is the guys." Lily said. Callie shifted in her chair. She would've gotten up and walked away, but no one was allowed to leave a conference. The set of rules had been established in the first year. 

"Liane, you first."

"What do you want me to say? I don't have issues with guys right now." Liane said.

"Whatever. Fine then, Jen, you say what we agreed on." Lily said. 

"Lily, Liane, and I, have agreed on two things. First is Callie."

"What? Me?" Callie asked.

"Yep. You. You really have to get over James." Jen said.

"Yeah, Callie." Liane said.

"I'm over him, I'm just extremely pissed at him." Callie said, crossing her arms.

"Fine, but you've been yelling at us, not him!" Emily said.

"Whatever!"

"You _have!_" Emily said.

"Okay then. I think we need a prank." Jen said.

"But first on to Emily." Lily reminded her.

"Ah yes. Emily, Sirius told us to tell you that you need to be down here at midnight, tonight." Jen said. Emily nodded, smiling.

"Prank." Liane said.

"Okay. How about we get all of the single girls to ask James out tomorrow and then walk away laughing before he can say 'yes'?" Emily suggested.

"That _so_ works!" The other girls said. 

A/N: Okay, next chapter we will hear more from Lily, find out how the prank turns out, see some more romance, and a turn of events. I need to conference with my beta-readers, just so you know. Um…any guesses on the Bonding Charm? Any predictions? Any anythings? Oy! You people are difficult. LOL. Well, I'm off! *waves* Bye!

~_SilverPhoenixWings_

_ _


	8. Of Dancing Hufflepuffs, Confrontations, ...

The Emerald Fire*

The Emerald Fire*

By: SilverPhoenixWings

_ _

A/N: Hello, hello! I've made another crucial decision. *gasp* Anyhow, I've decided that I am going to complicate this plot. I've had quite a lot of time to ponder this issue. And with that deep thought, I have decided to do drastic things. Quite ominous, is it not?

Dedication: Dedicated to Miss Mary of Drama Club. Thank you Mary, for your support and open ear through my whole ordeal. You got me started on writing, and I owe you the world. Plus, I cannot wait to read more of your stories! Thank you for dealing with my insane bouts of sarcasm and my silly fetishes(Like knowing the Greek Alphabet or how to spell 'onomatopoeia' or what your zodiac sign is). And, regardless of what you may think, you were a wonderful grandmother of a Samurai. LOL. Also dedicated to my friend, Eccy, who inspired numerous poems of mine. You are the coolest person to hang out with post-lunch. LOL. And, the school has no choice but to remember us forever. Make a Note! Thank you, Eccy!

~*~*~

Of Dancing Hufflepuffs, Confrontations, and Blue Fire

Hogwarts was in basic chaos when classes resumed Monday. Somehow (Jen later said that Bertha Jorkins played a major role), the Gryffindor girls spread the word about the prank to the whole of the female students. During Potions, six notes were passed to James asking him out, and one told him to partake in explicit expeditions into the human anatomy that this good little girl does not care to repeat. James crumpled up his seven notes and threw them into his Regretfulness Potion. After Transfiguration, ten Hufflepuffs banded together and did a little dance routine that had a cheerful little verse:

_Jamesy! Jamesy! Don't you know?_

_We all adore and love you so!_

_Wouldn't you consider taking our arm?_

_And if you dump us, we'll cause bodily harm!_

_ _

Pissed off, dancing Hufflepuffs are not a happy sight. James and Sirius (some first-year Hufflepuffs had heard wrong, and had approached him instead) sought refuge in the second floor toilets. Waiting for them were posters all over the walls asking James out and one went so far as proposing marriage.

By the time James and Sirius had collapsed in the Gryffindor common room after dinner, James had been asked out three hundred and sixty-two times, with three marriage proposal and one death threat. James heard giggles and his eyes fell onto a couch in the corner. As he had guessed, the girls were sitting there, laughing quite hard. Liane and Emily were red with giggles and Lily was in tears. Jen was trying to withhold the fits of laughter, but every time she looked at the other girls, she started again. Callie was sitting there smirking and looking very triumphant.

James nodded to Sirius and they stood up and walked over. Remus came downstairs from the dormitory with Peter close behind. The two newcomers stopped when they saw the argument waiting to happen. Jen and Emily stood; Jen stepping forward and Emily crossing her arms. Callie pushed herself up and walked to stand next to Jen. Callie put her hands on her hips and stared pointedly at James. Lily and Liane followed suit. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lover-boy Potter." Jen said. 

"What, James? No girl to snog?" Liane raised an eyebrow.

"We know it was you." James said.

"And nicely done, too!" Sirius said. James elbowed him. "I mean that was shameless!" Sirius added quickly. 

"Uh-huh. It was all us. And your problem?" Emily asked. She avoided Sirius' glance, but her tone made it quite clear that she was with her friends on this issue.

"Why?" James asked. 

"We thought that'd be obvious." Lily said. 

"Yeah, Potter, things like this happen when you cross us." Jen said.

"Oh. I see. Well, do I get a say in this?" James asked.

"Um…Let me think…Nope." Jen snapped.

"This isn't your battle." James said.

"Yes it is." Liane said.

"No, it isn't. And I noticed Callie hasn't said anything." Sirius said. Callie frowned and turned her eyes to the floor. She dropped her hands from her hips and fidgeted with her rings.

"Well, I want to talk to Callie alone." James said.

"Maybe she doesn't want to." Liane said.

"Callie?" James asked. Callie looked up and nodded, her eyes unreadable.

James led Callie up to the boys' dorm. He shut the door and sat on his bed. When he motioned her to sit beside him, she made no move.

"I'll stand, thanks." She said quietly.

"Callie…"

"James?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked.

"I'm not."

"You are."

"James, you hurt me." She said.

"Callie, I never told you why I dumped you." James said.

"Nope. That's where you're wrong. You said, and I quote, 'Callie, you are one of my best friends, but I don't see this working.' Yep." Callie crossed her arms.

"But _why_ wouldn't it work?" James asked.

"I guess my time had lapsed." Callie retorted.

"Come on, Callie. I'm not like that." James said, standing up.

"You are, James."

"I'm not. I _had_ a reason."

"Fine. Tell me then." Callie challenged.

"I don't like to cause my friends pain." James said.

"Oh, aren't you considerate? _Hello! _I'm your friend, and you hurt me." Callie snapped.

"Callie, you just don't get it, do you?" James asked. 

"Nope. You better inform me." She said.

"Callie, what would you do if, say, Liane liked me a whole lot?" James asked.

"She doesn't"

"What if she did?" James asked. "While we were going out?"

"I would have dumped you. James? Are you saying one of your friends likes me?" Callie asked. James nodded. "Who?" 

"You'll have to figure that one out on your own. It really isn't hard if you use process of elimination." James said. 

"Remus? _Remus_? Why didn't I know about this?" Callie asked.

"Because you're too busy being sarcastic."

"Okay. Fine. I'm sorry about the scatters of girls asking you out." Callie said. James nodded.

"Callie, if you say anything about this to anyone, I shall personally dungbomb your dorm." James grinned. Callie nodded, smiling. She hugged him quickly and ran out the door.

When Callie returned to her dorm, Liane and Emily were playing Exploding Snap while Jen read. Lily was writing in her diary. Callie sighed and flopped on her bed. Jen looked up.

"So?"

"So what?" Callie asked. Jen rolled her eyes. "I can't tell you." Callie said in response. 

"Okay, fine."

"Okay." Callie said. Aisling flew over to the bed. Callie absent-mindedly stroked the bird while she read her Transfiguration homework. After a few minutes, she claimed it a lost cause and drifted to sleep.

At first glance, it was an odd sight. At second glance, it defied any sense of logic you allowed yourself. The moon hung low and full over the grounds at Hogwarts. A wolf could be seen running into the forest, pursued closely by a stag and a large, black dog. A small rodent of a sort clung to the dog's back and squeaked loudly.

_The wolf turned his head upward. A howl was lifted into the cold night air, but the scream was quite human. The other animals approached and sat beside the wolf. Aside from it being illogical, it was picture perfect._

_ _

Callie snapped awake. She grasped onto the fleeting dream. Jen was still reading, but Lily was fast asleep with her red hair wildly flung over her pillow. Liane was tucking her self in and Emily was brushing her teeth. Without words, Callie stepped out of bed and headed downstairs, not knowing what she hoped to find.

Remus was sitting in the armchair by the fire, reading a book. Callie tried to glance at the title, but he quickly tucked it away when he saw her. He stood up.

"Um, Remus? I have a question. It's really bizarre." Callie said, sitting in a chair across from him. He collapsed back into his chair and nodded.

What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I had this dream…It was so weird…I didn't recognize anyone in it, because their were no humans. Just…an insane group of animals." Callie said. Remus looked slightly worried, but nodded for her to continue.

__"Well, I don't know. It was strange. Never mind." Callie said, starting to get up. Remus motioned her to sit.

"What were the animals?"

"Well, there was a grand white stag. He seemed very proud. Um, there was a black dog that seemed to be quite hyper. And then there was a rat or a mole or something. And there was a wolf." Callie said. "Remus, I know this sounds weird, but can I ask you the question?" 

"Sure." Remus said dubiously. Callie bit her lip.

"Are you-um-a werewolf?" She winced. Remus blanched. He became very fascinated with the fire.

"Callie, did you know that fire has many facets?"

"You mean, like different colors?" Callie asked quietly. Remus nodded.

"Yeah. Some colors are very common, like reds and oranges. But then it also has hidden colors, like green. The most magnificent green you've ever seen. Like, polished emeralds. Some fire even becomes blue. The blue is also very grand. No one forgets emerald fire. And no one forgets indigo fire either. But the colors are very hard to control. I mean, you can add stuff to them, but it isn't real that way. The natural beauty is rare, and concealed. You know?" Remus asked. Callie nodded. She knew right away what he was saying. 'Indigo' was becoming the story of her life. _She_ was the blue fire. 

"But fire is fascinating, however it is." Callie said.

"Yeah, but if you get to see emerald fire, you are very lucky and will remember it forever." Remus said. 

"I'm sorry, Remus. I shouldn't have asked you if you were a werewolf. It doesn't matter anyway, you're still you." Callie said. She left him, gazing into the flames. 

~*~*~

A/N: There you go, another chapter. Quite long by my standards. I hope you liked the whole fire bit. It's very metaphorical and you can blame Star*dust and Sierra Charm for that. They might not know it, but it's all their faults. Anyway, thanks for reading, and it shall continue!

~_SilverPhoenixWings _


	9. Of Metaphors, Jolting pains, and Rose-fl...

The Emerald Fire*

The Emerald Fire*

By: SilverPhoenixWings

_ _

A/N: Wow. I say 'wow' because I just re-read the last chapter. How on earth did I write that? I don't really know. This just goes to prove that characters really do have a mind of their own. I'm sorry if I made Callie and Jen seem to be rather rocky toward each other. From personal experience, I have found that when two sarcastic people are friends, it can often seem like they don't like each other. I promise you that Jen and Callie are on perfectly good terms. I would like to say a very big thank you to the four people who made this story possible. Literally. So, thank you girlies! 

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to ~*~Hermione~*~, the coolest prankster and my partner-in-crime. Some of the jokes in here are ones that only she will get, so just deal with it. Also dedicated to ALT, because your stories rock, girl! And you are a wonderful person who deals with my perfectionism. Thank you, girl.

Note: In the process of re-reading my story, I have noticed some spelling errors. These were obviously not intentional, but there will most likely be more. Please ignore them. 

~*~*~

Of Metaphors, Jolting pains, and Rose-flavoured Potions

Jen heard Callie come in, but she didn't say anything. Callie had that certain level in her breathing that meant something was bothering her, and this was confirmed by some rather loud swearing when she tripped on her trunk. Jen waited until Callie's curtains had been drawn, and then she tiptoed downstairs. As she had expected, someone was by the fire.

Remus looked up at Jen. She had a firm what-did-you-do look on her face. 

"Hi, Jen."

"Don't 'hi, Jen' me. Why is Callie so upset?" Jen said, plopping down in an overstuffed armchair. Remus looked slightly bewildered.

"Upset? What did she say?" Remus asked. 

"Nothing. But she didn't have to. What did she talk to you about?" Jen asked, still trying to get answers. Her greenish blue eyes caught a glimmer of the dying firelight.

"Ask her."

"No!" Jen said firmly, hopping up. "I am sick and tired of you guys talking in riddles. Come off it, Remus. I saw her come down here, looking as though she had seen Salazar Slytherin, and then she came up, without saying anything."

"Jen, I'm not going to tell you." Remus said.

"Remus, what did you say to her? I know you like her, so if was something about that…" Jen trailed off. 

"Hypothetically, how would you know I liked her?" Remus asked.

"Remus, I can just tell. It's probably why James broke up with her. But why would that make her so upset?" Jen asked the last question rhetorically. Remus shrugged in response. "Oh fine! I'll ask her." Jen threw up her hands and left the common room. 

When Jen woke up the next morning, Callie was sitting on the end of her bed. "Callie! Geroff!" Jen said, trying to squirm her feet out from under Callie.

"Jen, dear, I need your help." Callie said angelically. Jen nodded. 

"Callie, _dear_, I need my feet." Jen said. Callie shifted and Jen pulled her feet out. "Alright. But first I want to know what you talked to Remus about. He won't tell me."

"Are you spying on me?"

"No. Now spill." Jen said, sitting up. She grabbed a hair tie off of her nightstand and twisted her hair up into a pony-tail.

"Fine. Jen, I think he's a werewolf." Callie said in a whisper. Jen nodded. It all made sense. His monthly illnesses, his dying aunt, it all fit. "That's why he's always so tired. I know there's some sort of potion that would ease the side effects, but it's in a book in the Restricted Section."

"Callie, why do you want to make the potion?" Jen asked.

"Because! It isn't fair that he has to go through that!" Callie said loudly. Liane stirred. "I mean, no one deserves that." She said, bringing her voice down to a whisper.

"Fine, Cal. For you. But we can't tell the others. I think Lily may have figured it out already, and I'm sure the guys know. But be quiet about it, okay?" Jen said. Callie nodded.

Liane was the first to notice that Jen and Callie became withdrawn. They would spend countless hours in the library. Jen would often look exhausted and starved, while Callie stopped talking altogether. It was a very strange occurrence that lasted through March, but ended abruptly about a week into April. Callie ran into the dorm holding a small flask.

"Callie, what's up?" Lily asked. Callie smiled broadly.

"Jen and I are finished."

"With what?" Liane asked, coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"With our project." With those words, Callie dropped her school bag on her bed and exited the dorm. 

Remus was waiting on the couch, grinning. Jen got up from her book and walked over. Callie handed Remus the flask, and he drained it in a gulp. 

"Wow." He said. 

"What?" Callie asked.

"It tastes like roses."

"Roses?" Jen asked, dubiously. Remus nodded.

"Don't ask. But trust me, roses." He smirked. "I feel like I could fly."

"Okay, Cal. What did you do? He's apparently drunk." Jen said, poker-faced. Callie laughed.

"No, Jen. It was in the book. But in a minute or two-" Callie stopped abruptly because Remus had fallen back onto the couch with a loud thud. "He'll fall fast asleep." She added.

"Alright then" Jen said.

Callie was practically falling asleep in History of Magic on Friday when a note hit her in the head. She bent down to pick up the parchment and unfolded it. It was written in James' untidy scrawl with a bit of Sirius' added in.

Phoenix-

Mr. Prongs and Mr. Padfoot would like to inform you (Callie laughed. The boys always put on this formal charade) that Mr. Moony would like you to escort him to Hogsmeade tomorrow. _Yeah! And no one will be there to eavesdrop on you._ Ignoring Mr. Padfoot, _Hey! You can't ignore me!_ Ahem. Mr. Moony shall like your answer via _Via? What kind of a word is 'via'?_ Via owl by tonight. Enjoy your doodling, 

Mr. Prongs

Mr. Padfoot 

_ _

Callie sighed to herself. She tucked the note away in her bag and started to absent-mindedly doodle on her notes.

As soon as class was over, Callie owled Remus and said 'yes'. She ate a hasty dinner and returned to her dorm. Jen was sitting on her bed.

"Hi, Jen." Callie said.

"Callie, you have another strange owl on your bed." Jen replied. Callie looked over. Attached to the owl was a book. Callie untied the owl and let it fly out the window. Jen watched as Callie turned the book over in her hand. _Charmed Pets_. Jen quietly pointed out that a page was book-marked. Callie nodded and flipped it open.

**_Bonding Charms_**_ were created in the late 1300's. They can be applied to any sort of animal, but basic rules remain the same. The Charms bond a human and animal until **death**. The Charm will not allow the animal to die until the human has done so. The Charm will **summon** the animal to the human's side when death is near. The Bonding Charm will also protect the animal and human from harm. The Charm will disallow suicide, but not killing curses. _

_ _

Jen sighed. She knew what Callie was reading. She herself had read the very same passage when her brother had first been Bonded to his owl. 

The next day, Callie met Remus downstairs to go to Hogsmeade. True to his word, James kept the rest of the group in the castle. Callie rolled her eyes. She and Remus walked out of the castle and toward Hogsmeade.

Callie explained to Remus all about the book, hoping that he could figure out where it came from.

"Oh no." he said, while they were drinking a butterbeer.

"What?"

"I just realized."

"Excuse me? What?" Callie asked impatiently. Remus counted out ten sickles for the butterbeers, and then pulled her out of the pub.

"Callie, oh God. I hope I'm not right."

"What?" she asked again.

"I think I know who sent you that book."

"How? Why?"

"Because, remember how you felt that jolting pain in the park?" Remus asked, hurrying her down the path. She nodded. Callie remembered. It felt as though she had been slammed up against a wall repeatedly. "I think it's the Bonding Charm."

~An hour earlier~

Liane brushed her hair out slowly. Her mother had once told her she was part Veela. That much was obvious by her xanthious skin and hair. She heard Emily come in behind her.

"Hey. Why aren't you off snogging with your boyfriend?" Liane laughed. Emily rolled her eyes.

"They're doing something with the Map. But Jen and Lily followed them." Emily said.

"Okay." Liane said, returning to her hair. A pounding on the window made her jump. "Who could that be?" she walked over to the window and drew back the curtains. She screamed when she saw what was on the other side…

I again say that I should be shot for an ending like that. I can't believe I did that. Oh my goodness…


	10. Empty Window Panes, Greenish tints, and ...

The Emerald Fire*

The Emerald Fire*

By: SilverPhoenixWings

_ _

A/N: I'll hurry up and get right into the next chapter, but I must issue a severe warning. THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FLUFF, METAPHORS, OR PRANKS AS STANDARD IN THIS STORY. This chapter is a crucial one, but it broke my heart to write it. 

Dedication: To Sierra Charm, beta-reader and nifty friend. 

Empty Window Panes, Greenish tints, and Humble Hopes

A pounding on the window made her jump. "Who could that be?" she walked over to the window and drew back the curtains. She screamed when she saw what was on the other side…

_ _

Emily's eyes widened. '_Horrible'_ was the word that sped through her mind. She had seen pictures, but never had anything prepared her for this. A cloaked figure charmed the glass from the window and stepped inside. An aura of darkness swept over the room as the figure stepped toward Liane. Ghostly hands drew back the hood to reveal a sub-human face; contorted with red eyes and an unreal bone structure. Voldemort stood before the girls.

Liane screamed again. Emily heard the words of a silencing charm flood from the Dark Lord's mouth and at Liane. Her next shrieked was muffled and unintelligible. 

"Stupid Mudblood." He hissed. 

"What do you want?" Emily demanded, with as much courage as she could muster.

"I want the bird."

"You can't have her." Liane whispered.

"I can't? I _can't?_" Voldemort asked mockingly.

"Why are you even bothering with us? You could just waltz in here and 'Avada Kedavra' us and take the bird at your bidding." Emily sneered.

"I could."

"Then why don't you?" Emily retorted, testing her limits. Voldemort actually laughed. Emily and Liane shivered simultaneously at the falsetto ringing that had reached their ears.

"Silly girl."

Callie and Remus rushed up the stairs and into the girls' dormitory. Callie cried out. The glass from the window was completely gone; no trace to be found. Aisling was sitting on the windowsill, looking out into the night air. A green tint flooded the room, but by far the oddest thing was the lack of anything else. Callie had expected, one day in her life, to walk into a scene like this and see her friends lying lifeless on the floor. But she did not see her friends. On the floor sat a single piece of parchment.

Picking it up, Callie read aloud:

_Callie, we're sorry. He wanted Aisling. We said 'no'. Oh, Callie. We're sorry…Callie, forgive us please. _Callie collapsed on the floor and rocked back and forth. Remus knelt beside her and finished the letter silently to himself while hugging her.

_Callie, we hope it doesn't look to awful. I've always wondered what it would be like to die…I can't scream._ Remus swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. He silently thought that Voldemort must have tortured them, because their words lacked lucidity. 

James and Sirius sat in Dumbledore's office, across from a distraught-looking Callie and a silent Remus. Lily and Jen had just come into the conference, and McGonagall and Hagrid were standing behind Dumbledore.

"Girls and boys, today while the students were enjoying a Hogsmeade trip, Voldemort came to the Gryffindor dorms in attempt to steal Ms. O'Reilly's phoenix. Sadly, two of your classmates, Emily and Liane, seemed to have disappeared instead." Dumbledore looked grave. "I am making no assumptions as to their condition, but the minister has been owled."

McGonagall cleared her throat. 

"The phoenix has many powers and charms upon it. We have contacted a Language Specialist to attempt to speak to it, to fully understand. The Specialist will be arriving in a week, seeing as how he is on another job right now. Please do not jump to conclusions until then." McGonagall sighed and left the office. Hagrid motioned James and Sirius out, without letting them speak. Jen patted Callie's back and ushered her out as well. Remus followed reluctantly, but Lily held her ground. Once she was sure that the others were well gone, she spoke quietly.

"Professor, do you really think the girls are okay?" she asked. Dumbledore looked up, giving her that familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Ms. Evans, although I hold out hope, no one has survived Voldemort and returned as their old selves. I hope that this is the exception."  
  


A/N: That was a short, transitional part. I sort of wimped out and left it open. Are they dead? Or not? What do you think? Tell me please. 


	11. Of Owl Posts, Roses, and Flailing Arms

The Emerald Fire*

The Emerald Fire*

By: SilverPhoenixWings

A/N: Well, I'll get right to it, but I'd like to say thanks to all who have reviewed so far. You have put up with my insanity, sarcasm, and all that comes with reading my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 

Dedication: To all of my friends in North Carolina. You wonderful people overwhelmed me with long distance phone calls on my birthday, and for the first time since I was nine, I was talked out. 

Disclaimer: ~*~13~*~ owns the owl post.

Owl Post, Roses, and Flailing Arms

Lily slowly rotated her goblet of pumpkin juice. Whether it was out of boredom, loss of appetite, or sheer anguish, no one knows. She ignored the post as it came in, but something made her look up. Lily would look back upon this day and remember the sheer terror that she felt at that moment. A large, black owl was sitting on Dumbledore's shoulder. Lily pulled Callie out of her seat and out of the Great Hall. Jen followed knowingly. 

"Lily? What's up?" Callie asked. Lily and Jen bit their lips.

"C'mon, Callie. Dumbledore will be out in a minute." Jen said. 

Sure enough, the headmaster came sweeping out of the Great Hall with the boys close behind. He led them outside, to the Quidditch pitch. The sirens had been long gone, but people were still afraid to come outside.

"The girls have been found." Dumbledore said shortly. Lily smiled slightly, and Callie burst into tears.

"Professor?" James asked, confused.

"Liane is at St. Mungo's." Dumbledore continued. "Sadly, Voldemort killed Emily." Dumbledore paused as Sirius muffled a cry. "I know that this is hard, but you have to work to help Liane. The encounter with Voldemort has left her in a Wilderness of Mirrors. She will always be looking over her shoulder. She won't want to be left alone. But, we need to help her out of her grief." 

"Do you think we can?" Remus asked. Dumbledore nodded. Lily hugged Callie tightly, willing her own tears to ebb away. Sirius stared at nothing, and looked as though he were in a daze.

Dumbledore called the students into the Great Hall. He slowly explained about Emily and Liane. Cries went out from the girls, and gasps from the boys. That afternoon, a service was held by the lake to honor Emily. Each student brought a rose and piled them onto a raft. After all had paid their respects, the raft was set a float. 

James was chosen to say a few words as the raft floated away.

"No one knows why things happen. Nothing can explain why Emily died. We all loved her. She was energetic and full of life. She made us laugh when she was hyper. Emily was never that great in classes, but some how she managed to learn every curse in our book. And believe me, body-binds aren't fun." James chuckled slightly. "I'm up here today to remind you what a great person she was. She'll live in our hearts forever, and surface when we've had too much sugar. As you live out the rest of your lives, tell people what they mean to you. Tell them that you love them. Emily was an angel. She stayed here for a very short time to make us laugh and see the joy of everyday life. I'd say she did a pretty good job." James smiled and looked at the raft. 

The next week, Liane returned to school. The first difference they could see surfaced when she walked into the dorm. She took one look at Aisling and froze. She started breathing heavily and clenching her fists. 

"I HATE YOU!!!!!" Liane screamed at the bird. "You KILLED her! I HATE YOU!!!!" Liane's arms flailed out for the bird, but Callie, Jen, and Lily held her back. Aisling flew out the window. Liane slowly regained control and sat on her bed. 

Callie left to find Dumbledore. She found him outside the portrait hole, ready to come in.

"Aisling." Callie said. Dumbledore nodded with sadness in his eyes.

"Maybe Aisling should stay with me for a while. I had a feeling this would happen." Dumbledore explained. 

"Yeah. Maybe that's the best thing." Callie said.


	12. 'Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow...'

The Emerald Fire*

The Emerald Fire*

By: SilverPhoenixWings

_ _

A/N: To clear up some things: Lily smiled because she **thought** Liane and Emily were going to both **be** alive. I am not trying to focus on Callie, it's just happening. Most likely she'll get sick or something to get her **out** of the way for a while. 

One of my best internet friends, **~*~Hermione~*~**, has been seriously injured in a car **accident**. This chapter is dedicated to ~*~Hermione~*~ and her destiny. She may not know it now, but to everything there is a **season**. Get well, ~*~Hermione~*~!!!! 

All questions, comments, or concerns should be sent to [indigophoenix2005@yahoo.com][1]. All get well wishes shall then be forwarded to ~*~Hermione~*~. 

_Life is so short, _

_but we live so long,_

_One day we're here,_

_and the next we're gone._

_~from "Essence", by SPW_

Jen sighed and slammed the book shut. The library was the only quiet place around school. Everyone was whispering. No one cared who heard them, they just thought they did. It was unnerving to walk around with Liane and have her turn every time her name was uttered. Didn't they realize this was what her paranoia was based upon?

Her friends. They were all broken in one way or another. Callie was withdrawn so much that it was making her sick. She was in the hospital wing right now, staring at the ceiling. Lily wrote in her diary every spare minute, and no one even noticed besides Jen. Sirius hadn't dated in the month since Emily had disappeared, and he looked worse for wear than the trolls that they were studying in Defense Against The Dark Arts. James and Peter spent all of their free time in the common room, pondering over some prank or another. 

Pranks. They hadn't played a prank in ages. Jen imagined they had quite a stash by now, but none had been followed through. Jen sighed again. Remus was gone. He was off for the rest of the week, painfully transforming by night. Jen looked down at her hands. She was permanently cold and shaky. Things like this should not happen to people, she thought.

She rose slowly from the library table and made her way back to the common room. It was a Hogsmeade day, so she was alone expect for the wandering first year. When she climbed through the portrait hole, something odd struck her. Someone, or something, was sitting in an armchair.

"Emily?" Jen choked out. No, it couldn't be. But everything was so familiar. The figure turned, and Jen held back a scream. Emily was _a ghost_. 

"Yo." Emily said cheerfully.

"You're a…a….ghost, dear." Jen said. Emily smiled.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Emily laughed. 

"Um, okay." Jen said.

"You're the first to know, besides Dumbledore, that is. I had to go through a lot of crap before I could come." Emily said. Jen shook her head in amazement. Emily was…._Emily_.

"Um…okay." Jen nodded.

"Oh come off it, Jen. Did you really think I'd let you guys have all the fun?" Emily asked.

"Not really, but why weren't you here earlier? Crap?" Jen asked. Emily nodded.

"I had to be questioned by the Ministry. Annoying little prats, they are. But now I'm forbidden to talk about it." Emily smirked. Jen swore.

"Are you planning on telling everyone?" she asked. Emily nodded.

"Will you come with me?" Emily asked. Jen nodded. Emily beamed. "Great! I don't want to miss a moment!" And with that, the girls were off to Hogsmeade. 

Lily gasped when Jen entered the Three Broomsticks. Jen had a _look_ on her face like she held the secrets of the universe in her hands. It was that sort of look that made you want to gasp. Jen strode over to Lily and whispered in her ear. Lily nodded and stood up.

"C'mon guys. Jen has a surprise." Lily said happily. Sirius and James grabbed their Zonko's things while Callie closed her book. Liane looked startled and Peter looked confused. The group paid their bill and left the pub. Jen led them up the hill and into the park. She stopped.

"Okay!" she called out. From behind a tree came the ghost-Emily. Lily smiled widely, and Liane backed away. James put a hand on her shoulder and nudged her forward. Sirius looked stuck between a smile and a scream.

"Hey guys." Emily said. She walked(floated?) over and put a weightless hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Emily….you're a ghost." Peter pointed out.

"No shit, Sherlock." Emily laughed.

"Emily?" Liane said, finally believing. Emily walked over to her friend and hugged her. Again, weightlessly. Liane started crying. "Oh my lord. He….Emily… I've been waiting for you. Why haven't you come earlier? Why'd you leave me here?" Liane asked. Emily shook her head.

"Shh…you aren't dying. I've come back to stay with you guys. It's okay. I'm sorry….I'm sorry." Emily assured her. Liane wiped her cheek with a sleeve and smiled. 

"So, can you go through walls?" she asked, grinning mischievously.

"Yep. Any walls." Emily said. "You should see the Prefects' bathroom. Oh man…." Emily looked over at Sirius who was raising an eyebrow. "I mean…no walls. What on earth are you talking about?" The group shared a hearty laugh for the first time in ages.

The week that finished May was interesting, to say the least. Things were back in a semi-normal state. All of Hogwarts knew about Emily now, and things were the way they had been before Voldemort. Liane came out of her Wilderness of Mirrors, and all was happy again. Emily attended classes, for 'moral support', as she called it. Callie seemed much better, and everyone could laugh again. James asked Lily out the next Saturday, and they were horribly teased for it. Things were back to normal.

As exams came up, Emily laughed at her friends. Then, Dumbledore reminded her that if she was to move up with them, she had to test as well. That put everyone in an exceptionally 'I told you so' mood until faced with the exams. As June rolled along, the group got their marks. Lily, James, and Jen had extremely good marks, and were expected to be prefects. Sirius _might_ be a prefect, but most likely not, seeing as how group him with James was not the most smiled-upon idea. The end of the year was a happy one, and the train ride home was as well. Emily was not allowed to return to her parents, but she was able to write them everyday. The times had many sides, faces, and aspects. This was one of many.

FIN

_ _

   [1]: mailto:indigophoenix2005@yahoo.com



	13. Some Thoughts to End On

The Emerald Fire*

The Emerald Fire*

By: SilverPhoenixWings

_ _

~*~A NICE LITTLE AFTERTHOUGHT TO FINISH US OFF~*~

Okay, **people**. We've been through a lot in this fic. Thank you all for making this possible. I know this is sad, but thisis my longest fic ever. I have a few things to address, and then I'm gone.

First of all, thank you to the three best friends in Indiana. I can sincerely say that this story would have been impossible without you. 

**Sierra Charm**, thank you for your wonderful advice towards the beginning. I'm sure Harmony appreciated it, and I know I did. Thank you for being such a wonderful puppet in chapter six. That was by far my favorite chapter to write, and I love that conversation. Thanks for all of your help!

**Star*dust**, all things work out in the end. Your character was by far the most dramatic, and quite fun to play with. You had a sarcastic side, a knowing side, and a dramatic flare that pushed this into a separate genre. You were one of the first people I met here, and I'm sure I'd still be writing my one-chaptered fics if it weren't for you. Thank you, Ulema Sitara.

**~*~Hermione~*~**, thank you ever so much for dealing with me. I have a surprise for everyone, so ask me about it later. We've been through a ton. I'm sure that if the prat hadn't gotten sick, we wouldn't even be friends. Karma. I'm serious. Thanks for everything and get better quick! Until then, milk it for all it's worth.

**Harmony Slytherin**, I saved you for last. Do you know why? Because you were originally the only person I was going to have in the fic. I thank you so much for being the best character to make hyper. You're the best ghost on ff.net, and I'm sure you're the youngest ghost (Wait, Myrtle….we shall see). Thanks a zillion. 

Now, to **everyone**. I **do** have a surprise for everyone(Harmony, keep your mouth shut) and you will find out later today(I hope). Thanks for all of your support, and now for some **concerns/questions**.

**~*~The Bonding Charm~*~** Okay people, phoenix are rare. According to mythology, there is only one alive at a time. Phoenix also have so much power, it's incredible. They make very loyal pets, and so the Bonding Charm was put on Aisling. Callie felt pain when Aisling was in danger. That's how Remus knew to take her back. 

**~*~Callie's Father~*~** People, authors often vent through writing. That was my venting(and some of Harmony's too). Please, don't ask me why I made him the way that I did. Don't flame me for it. And DON'T patronize me. Okay. Now that we are in an understanding, you may proceed.

**~*~The Limelight~*~** I know that this story wasn't focused on Lily and James. That's what makes it different. Other people have problems and relationships too. So therefore, you'll just have to let me work my magic and be mysterious until then.

**~*~Titles~*~** The chapter titles tried to follow a certain pattern. The pattern was interrupted by the last chapter. I couldn't say anything without giving it away. So, I said nothing at all. 

**~*~My Recommendations~*~ **There are so many good fics out there people. I know that my favorite stories list is short, but every single story on there has tons to offer. I love so many stories on ff.net. It's hard to choose, you know? I don't have a lot of my friends' stories on there for one reason. I talk about my friends so much that I figure one things. If you're so curious, you'd go and read them yourself. I mean, that's what I'd do. Also, I don't have a lot of the shorter stories on there. I love the occasional fluff, people, but I like the longer and more involved stories on my list. 

I know that "The Aurumlupi Clan"(or whatever it goes by now) is on their. Case in point, that is a highly involved story. No joke, this author(Hi Cali!) brought us a whole new lore and recognition. Her story was highly outscoped(like mine) so that the canon characters were there, but not in the spotlight. I'm serious, it had me on the edge of my seat.

Also, there are some works by Auror5. Auror5 is an awesome authoress, you guys. I'm serious. Every story brings forth a different view of the elements, and some are just plain FUNNY. 

**~*~ME~*~**

Lastly, I know everyone reading this has put up with me for a while. I'm a really flighty writer, so it takes me a while to get things done. I am very passionate and opinionated, but you know that too. Sometimes, I'm a real brat. Usually it's my own fault and I haven't had enough sleep, but sometimes the world has pissed me off and I don't want to talk. But when I want to talk, you can't shut me up. And all other times, I'm high on life(like, having just read the fluffiest fic and am SO in a romantic mood) or extremely hyper(case in point, the woolymunchers). You'll learn to get used to me or ignore me, and I hope I'll hear from you again soon!

**COMING SOON:**

** **

~*~Jal * Sestuna~*~ _by ~*~Hermione~*~ and SilverPhoenixWings_

"In Loving Memory" _by Harmony Slytherin_

"The Diary of Lily Evans, year one" _by SilverPhoenixWings, found at_

_sugarquill.com_

**The Surprise **(from me to you)

Thanks Everyone!~SPW


End file.
